


Fanart: The Wolf Trap Dognapper

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham - Serial Dog Abducting Criminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Wolf Trap Dognapper

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crack pieces darling XD


End file.
